A Moment to Remember
by umgirl2000
Summary: Previously titled "Conversations", a continuation of the Edith and Bertie scenes at the Ritz and moving forward
1. Chapter 1: At the Ritz

**Moments to Remember**

 _First off, let me say this: I love "Dinner at the Ritz", "Perfectly Wonderful" and "Worthiness"... Each of those have and or are tackling the conversation between Bertie and Edith at the Ritz... this is my take on it... I hope I don't step on your toes or seemingly copy any of your ideas... If I do, I sincerely apologize..._

 _This was previously posted under the title "Conversations" and I got back to watching the series finale and I realized my timing was slightly off... So, I'm reposting it- the same story, but a few changes to the timeline and maybe a few added details. And since it revolved to more than just one conversation, I decided to change the title._

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Ritz**

Edith Crawley couldn't believe the sight before her- a man on the verge of breaking down in tears in front of her. And she was the reason for the tears- the idea of living without her had brought this man to tears. She was still shocked to be sitting across from this man, but the shock was beginning to wear off and her heart was beginning to warm up to the idea of a reconciliation with Bertie.

Even as Edith felt her heart began to warm, she knew she had to bring up Marigold. She had lost him once over her daughter, and she couldn't bare to do so again. This time, things would be done truthfully. She knew she had to ask him what he wanted... what her heart needed to hear was the truth...

Bertie waited as the waiter delivered the champagne and menus. His eyes searched the face across from him hoping for a hint of acceptance. From the moment he saw her, he felt only resentment. It had been a whirlwind of emotions from him once he received the phone call from Mary... a long train ride to London... and once he arrived barely enough time to make it to the Ritz ahead of Edith.

Once the air had been cleared about how Bertie wound up across from her, he began to plead his case. Little by little, word by word, he began to see the emotions change as they swept across her face. There was hope for them yet...

Bertie could hear the unasked questions. He answered truthfully and stated that he wanted to marry her. It was the first thought on his mind in the morning and the last before he went to bed. Ever since he had last seen her at Downton, he had been lost- almost as if he had lost his compass, his guide. He had to find a way to convince her that he was telling truth.

With each answer, the conversation began to change. Bertie revealed his heart and soul, and Edith responded with more questions. He answered truthfully, even about his Mother, and then said the one line that his heart had been aching to say since he saw her again, "The only thing I'm NOT ready for is a life without you."

With that one line, the flame in Edith's heart began to burn for him brighter and stronger. She picked up her menu to find a dinner selection- as her heart raced to answer him in kind. She knew it was better to go ahead and get the dinner ordered so there would be more time for her to answer him truthfully.

Bertie watched her face for a hint of her response, but saw none. Following her lead, they were ready for the waiter when he returned. Each ordered their dinner, but refused to look at the other.

Edith finally looked up a few moments later. Her heart ached at the sight of Bertie's downcast face. She couldn't believe that a man was willing to fight for her- the forgotten Crawley sister. She was the middle sister, the unlucky in love one, the daughter who had gotten pregnant out of wedlock... and yet, the most humble, tender, patient and loving man was sitting across from her and was willing to tackle life with her.

"Bertie, I'm saying yes," Edith whispered as she reached across the table to stroke his cheek. At the words and gesture, Bertie looked up and smiled at her. "I'm saying yes to being your wife."

The relief that crossed Bertie's face was evident to anyone in the room. He tenderly took her hand in his and raised it up to kiss it tenderly. With tears still evident in his eyes, he choked out "I love you so much, Edith."

"I love you too Bertie," Edith whispered. "If you are sure you can take me on with all the baggage that I have to offer, I'm blessed to become your wife."

Bertie smiled and said, "Your baggage is now meant for both of us to carry. It's no longer your burden to carry. For far too long, you've been alone... but, from now on, we'll be together."

As he was saying this, the waiter returned with their food. Realizing this conversation deserved a far more intimate place, Bertie and Edith tucked into their food. The conversation soon turned to the trials and tribulations of a new Marquess learning to adjust to his role. Edith told him of her return to Downton Abbey for the wedding of Henry and Mary, and how the magazine was faring. Their conversation was light and easy. Once dinner was over, by unspoken agreement, the two headed to Edith's flat.

"So, what are the plans now?" asked Edith as she unlocked her flat. "I know we are getting married, but what next?"

Bertie smiled and leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I've been wanting to do that since you said yes. Other than that, we've got to figure out together what to do next."

Edith smiled at the idea of doing it together. She smiled at her fiancee, and said "I think I need to call my parents and let them know the engagement is back on... where is your Mother now?"

"She's at Brancaster. Soon after Peter's death, she moved in and has been trying to dictate everything..." Bertie replied. "I told I had to be in London today and left before she could protest..."

"Today is Wednesday ... my parents should be able to make it to Brancaster by Friday. They can meet your mother, and then we can decide when to do an engagment dinner..." Edith speculated as she poured them both after dinner drinks.

"That sounds like a plan to me... What about next Monday to do the dinner? I know invitations will have to be sent, and our cook is a bear to deal with if she does not have a proper head count for dinner..." Bertie mused as he took a drink of the cocktail.

"I'd say it works for me..." Edith said with a smile. "Can we leave for Brancaster late tomorrow? I've got a meeting with Laura tomorrow, and I would hate to cancel it since I'm in London." At Bertie's nod, she kissed him quickly and said, "I'm going to go call my parents before it is too late."

Bertie watched his fiancee leave the room and smiled. It had been risky meeting Edith in a public place, but it had paid off. The next hurdle to cross would be his mother, but with Edith by his side, and knowing she was in his corner, he could handle it. He walked around the counter and found a piece a paper and a pen. While he waited for Edith to return, he could make a list of guests to invite to the dinner. He was finishing up the list when Edith returned to the room.

"You should have heard how happy Papa sounded on the phone..." Edith said, the joy evident on her face. "He was practically shouting with joy... and he didn't even take time to say goodbye before he went to tell Mama..."

"I'm so glad that they approve of our engagement," Bertie said as he walked up to Edith. He reached out and placed both of his hands on her waist.

"Mama approved of you the night you took over the plans for the tour... Papa came around as he watched us together, but you really had an ace in your sleeve when you became Marquess of Hexham," Edith said easily as she placed her arms around his neck.

The two of them leaned in and shared a tender, sweet kiss- much like their first that had taken place in the flat. The kiss turned more romantic as they both reveled in being back together and once again engaged. It was in every way the kiss of two lovers that had been torn apart and had finally been reunited.

"I must go," Bertie said- some moments later. As exhilarated as he was from being reunited with his love, the long day and train ride had started to catch up with him."Can you be ready to leave by two?" Edith nodded, and Bertie quickly kissed her again and whispered, "I love you, Edith Crawley- future Marchioness of Hexham." With that, Bertie turned and left the flat.

Edith closed the door behind him and smiled. She couldn't believe her change of luck. A dinner at the Ritz- one of the finest restaurants in London- had turned into a memory that would last a lifetime. She headed back to her room to begin packing and get ready for the train ride to Brancaster.

* * *

 _The timeline is kind of funky to me... and this is the best that I can decipher it... Edith leaves for London, visits the dower house and receives the invitation in the same day. Meanwhile, Mary visits the Dower house and issues the phone call... that leaves poor Bertie with a six hour train ride to get to London..._

 _I upped the day to Wednesday for a reason... I'm doubting Edith and Bertie were there for too long without her parents. If they arrived late Thursday, it would still work for her meeting Mrs. Pelham that morning..The way the scene is played when Cora and Robert arrive at Brancaster gives you the impression that Mrs. Pelham and Edith had met, but may not be totally acquainted yet..._


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Forward

**Chapter Two: Moving forward**

Edith Crawley awoke and stretched. Her mind immediately flashed to the conversation with Bertie from last night. It wasn't a dream, although, it still felt like one. She grabbed her dressing gown and made her way to main area of the flat. She noticed her charlady, Margaret, had left a plate of fruit and a croissant. She grabbed the croissant and began to eat it while she wrote a note to Margaret to let her know the change of plans. While she was eating, Rosamund called. She happily relayed the news to her aunt and wasn't a bit surprised to hear her very thrilled reaction.

"Meant to be together" was the phrase that Rosamund said that Edith pondered as she made her way to the magazine office. Ever since she had met Bertie again in the tunnel, her life had felt more complete- more real. When she was around him, it was almost as if a light was shining on the inside that glowed for the world to see. Even thinking about him now caused her to glow and smile. It really was a surreal feeling to find your soulmate, Edith mused as she walked into Laura's office.

* * *

Bertie Pelham couldn't wipe the grin off his face to save his life. He had wanted to walk back to Hexham house, but he was so worn from his long day that it was unfeasible. So, he hailed a cab and arrived. Once he did, and had himself a cup of hot tea, he continued with his list of things to get done the next morning.

Once he had awoken, Bertie called Brancaster. He somehow successfully avoided his mother- she was overseeing some event he couldn't recall- and got to talk to the chef. She was pleased as punch to hear that he was engaged and thrilled to plan the menu for the engagement dinner. Mrs. Lowdes had been one of the few holdovers that had stayed on staff after his cousin had died. She had later told him- in the privacy of her office- that him becoming the Marquess was the reason why. He had always treated her with respect as an agent, and she saw that he wouldn't change with the new title. Bertie had been secretly pleased with the decision- her cakes and puddings were some of the best he had ever had.

With that done, Bertie pondered the other items on his to-do list. One item was of the most importance- an engagement ring for his fiancee. Once he had arrived in London after the disastrous conversation with Edith, Bertie had placed it as far as he could from his mind. He knew that the Hexham jewels were stored in this house, but he had never seen them personally. It was now time to ask Mr. Jenkins to get them out... and ask him a few questions about this vast house.

* * *

By the time Bertie had arrived at Edith's flat, he had successfully secured the ring. He had also found the items his mother had requested. Upon further inspection, he had found the perfect necklace for Edith to wear to their engagement dinner. The butler had informed him that it could easily be converted to a tiara. Bertie had smiled at the idea and approved it being boxed as well. He was about ready to knock on the door when he heard a voice say his name. He turned and saw Edith walking toward him.

"First off," Bertie said as he followed her into the flat and removed his hat, "first things first." Bertie leaned in and gave her a kiss- soft and tender.

"Mmm, I agree," Edith said. "I'm sorry I was running late. Once I told Laura that we were once again engaged, she insisted on taking me to lunch so I could tell her the whole story. We were so caught up in the conversation, that I barely noticed the time."

"Tis okay. I hope you're packed though... the train leaves the station at three..." Bertie said as he looked around the flat. Edith nodded and said, "Margaret, my charlady, finished packing for me while I was gone. I called her in to pay her before I left this time... which reminds me, once we're married... am I still going to need this flat?"

"I would say, yes..." Bertie replied. "Mr. Jenkins, my butler, informed me of the cost it takes to run Hexham house a month this morning. I was absolutely flabbergasted. I actually spent lunch with an agent setting it up for sale... Mother rarely comes into London, and I prefer the size of this flat to that huge house..."

Edith smiled and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if our London home is sold as well. When our family comes up her now, we mostly stay with Aunt Rosamund. I can't remember when we last had the house opened."

With that matter easily settled, the two of them gathered Edith's bags and trunk and headed to the train station. Once there, the two climbed aboard and got ready for a long train ride to Northumberland.

As the train ride wore on, Edith became quieter and quieter. Bertie looked up from the papers he was reading and noticed that she had barely flipped a page in the book she was reading.

"What's the matter?" Bertie quietly asked. He reached out and took her hand in his- interlacing their fingers together.

Edith smiled at the sight of their hands joined together. She quietly replied, "I'm getting more nervous about meeting your mother as the train gets closer..."

"Well, it will be tomorrow before you do..." Bertie replied and watched as Edith's face turned to sheer terror... "The train won't arrive there until close to ten... By the time we get to Brancaster, Mother will be long asleep." When he noticed his words did nothing to reassure her, he found himself at a blank for a moment.

"How am I supposed to sleep tonight knowing tomorrow I will met her?" Edith worried aloud. "I mean, you're her only son... and I know I won't measure up in her eyes..."

Bertie shook his head at her last statement... "You will always measure up in my eyes. Remember what I said last night, together... together we will face her. I haven't always been able to stand up to her, but with you by my side, I know I can now... I won't let her hurt you. As I've already said, if I had to choose, I would break with her before I ended things with you."

Edith looked at him and slowly processed his words. He was choosing her over his mother. He was making her his number one priority, and it was reassuring. While she hoped it wouldn't cause them to break, his words soothed her worries and fears for the moment.

"Together... I must remember that I'm not alone anymore... for so long, I've made decisions that have affected my future and Marigold's alone... but I must remember, with your help, that I will have a partner for life," Edith whispered as she leaned her head against Bertie's shoulder.

"All I can ask of you is that you be you. Don't try to change yourself to meet her expectations for you'll never measure up. I had to learn it the hard way, and am still learning it every day..." Bertie whispered as he tenderly stroked her head with his free hand. "She is a tough woman to like, much less love, but it can be done. My father once told me that his greatest treasure was finding the pearl under her rough exterior."

With that, Bertie and Edith became quiet once again. When they did talk,it was about more mundane things. Over dinner in the dining car, Edith had him laughing about Cassandra Jones true identity. Bertie had only met Spratt once, but it was quite interesting imagining the man writing an advice column for a woman's magazine!

Edith and Bertie did take the time to start to plan their wedding. Bertie simply let his bride-to-be take over the plans... he had little or no experience with such a matter. Edith had planned her first wedding and had seen her sister and cousin successfully married. The only thing that worried Edith was the idea of holding it at Downton instead of Brancaster. It was home to her and it would be easier to plan from home.

Bertie finally said, "Whatever you decide is fine with me. Leave the honeymoon in my hands..." Edith blushed at the idea of them going on honeymoon together. It was a dream come true... going forward on this adventure together. The rest of the journey passed uneventfully- the two of them always near the other with hands intertwined... each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

 _Almost the same as the second chapter in "Conversation" but a few details changed... according to modern day google... it takes 6 hours to get from London to Northumberland where Brancaster is located... quite a long train ride..._

 _Reviews, likes, comments and/or suggestions are greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3: A Return to Brancaster

**Chapter 3: A Return to Brancaster**

Edith Crawley had survived her first meeting with her future mother-in-law. When she had arrived at breakfast that morning, she had purposefully steeled herself for the worst. Knowing that she could survive the worst of Mary, she entered the room. Throughout breakfast, she answered questions about her family, her upbringing, her magazine and Marigold.

Marigold- a delicate topic even now. Mrs. Pelham wasn't entirely pleased that Edith was bringing a ward to live with her at Brancaster, but Edith had diplomatically insisted. All the years of watching her mother handle the Dowager had paid off, she mused to herself after the topic was closed for discussion. Bertie had come to her rescue once again and insisted that he was fine with the decision... he had met the darling girl and could find no reason why she couldn't make the move. Edith had looked at him with such a look of love that the next time she saw the face of her mother-in-law, she realized that displays of public affection were not going to be welcomed.

After breakfast, Mrs. Pelham headed to her own quarters which were still being renovated. According to her, the quarters should be ready to be moved into by the end of the year. When she left the table, Edith sighed a huge sigh of relief and took a sip of her tea.

"You did marvelously, my darling," Bertie said. "You handled her with grace and dignity, and I think she approved of you."

"I now know how my mother felt all those years when my grandmother came to visit... and I only hope I can handle your mother much as mine does hers..." Edith mused. "Now, what are the plans for today?"

"I have got to get the invitations to the engagement dinner sent out... once that is taken care of, I would love to take you around Brancaster and allow you to see it through my eyes," Bertie said.

"Would it be alright if I call Laura? I usually try and check in with her everyday at least once when I'm not in London," Edith asked.

"Certainly... Mr. Kinkade, will you show her to the phone?" Bertie asked as he looked at the butler. With the butler's nod, Bertie said, "Meet me in the yellow drawing room in an hour... I'll try to be done by then." At Edith's nod, Bertie got up from his seat and gave her a sweet kiss before heading out the door.

"Are you ready for the grand tour?" Bertie asked as he walked into the room. Edith was there already with pen and paper in hand making a list. Edith stood up and nodded her head.

After the introduction of the staff to Edith, including one maid named Chloe that looked promising as her ladies maid at Brancaster, they set out to walk the grounds. Bertie couldn't hep but notice Edith observing everything and seemingly taking notes in her head.

"I must ask... what are you thinking about?" Bertie said as they stopped along one of the many walls in Brancaster.

"Laura reminded me that we will have to have a formal announcement of our engagement in the newspaper," Edith said and smirked at Bertie's expression. "With you being the Marquess, it is to be expected. Thankfully, our photographer- Mr. Wick will be able to come up and do the photographs on Saturday. I only wish Marigold could be a part of them..." Edith ended with a wistful sigh. Bertie took note of her expression and knew that it was something he would make happen... just not this time unfortunately.

"This is the best view of Brancaster... It's my favorite spot to come and think... I was here when I received the news about Peter... when Mary called me to tell me of her grand plan to reunite us..." Bertie said as he drew Edith into a hug.

"I still can't believe Mary did that," Edith said as she enjoyed the feeling of being back in the safety of Bertie's arms.

"I couldn't believe it either when she called... I knew by then that I wanted to reunite with you, she just put the plan into action... in a lot of ways, I'm thankful she called... She gave me the kick I needed to get going in the right direction..." Bertie said softly.

Edith smiled up at him and pulled his face down for a tender kiss. "While I'm still not sure why she did it, I can thank her for bringing us back together."

The two of them kissed for a few moments more before continuing the tour of the grounds. The rest of the day was spent taking care of things before her parents would arrive. Edith took the time to talk to Chloe and found that her instinct had been correct, she would make a wonderful ladies maid for her. As she helped Edith get ready for dinner later that evening, she was even able to recommended a nanny for Marigold.

Even though Edith was happier than she could ever remember being, her heart was still torn over the truth of Marigold. She had almost lost Bertie over not telling him the truth, and now, the truth could end it forever. Every single time she saw Mother Pelham, her gut knew she couldn't continue to live here and deceive her about the truth of Marigold.

* * *

 _You've now been introduced to three members of the staff: Mr. Kinkade- the chief Butler (he's the one that tells Lord and Lady Grantham that Mrs. Pelham is in the drawing room) Mrs. Lowdes (the head chef and knows everything that goes on at Brancaster) and Chloe Kensington. Starting with the next chapter, Chloe's voice will be heard to tell the story. The one time I really like Mary is when she is with Anna and I love their relationship... so, it's time now for Edith to have a maid who becomes a dear friend._


	4. Chapter 4: Everyday Happenings

**Chapter 4: Everyday Happenings**

Chloe Kensington couldn't believe her luck. She had only been at Brancaster for less than a month as an official maid, and the fiancee of Lord Hexham had chosen her to be his ladies maid. Lady Edith had given her a note to give to a Mrs. Baxter once she arrived downstairs.

Already familiar with the staff, Chloe searched for an unfamiliar woman. She finally spotted a lady with a sewing needle in hand. Gathering up her courage, she walked over to her.

"By chance, are you Mrs. Baxter?" Chloe asked. With the woman's nod of approval, Chloe handed her the note. Mrs. Baxter read the note and let out a sigh of relief. She looked up at Chloe and said, "I'm very glad to assist you with Lady Edith. The last time I was here I had to do her mother, her older sister and her. I was run ragged by the end of the trip."

"You've been here before?" Chloe asked as she sat down beside her. Seeing that Baxter could use a hand with her sewing, she picked up a needle and began to thread it- something her mother used to say she could do quicker and easier than anyone she knew.

"Yes... last November... A friend of the Crawley family invited them here for the grousing shoot... Lady Edith met Bertie- I mean Lord Hexham then..." Baxter said- her eyes thanking the sweet young girl who handed her a needle ready to go.

Looking around and seeing that most of the staff had left to carry out various errands, Chloe took the opportunity to find out more information. "Is that why she choose the forest bedroom? It's so dark compared to the others..." Chloe mused as she followed Baxter s lead and began to stitch up a small hole in an outfit.

"Yes... the dark green walls do make it rather dark. Lady Edith never told me why she loved it so..." Baxter commented as she continued to stitch. "How did you come to work here? I don't remember you being here last year.."

Chloe smiled and said, "My father provides most of the vegetables that Mrs. Lowdes uses to cook the meals. He always sent me here to deliver them. I stuck up a friendship with her, and she saw in me something that I didn't... she convinced me to become a maid. I started training in February and completed my training a little over a month ago."

"Did Lord Hexham lose most of the staff after the death of his cousin?" asked a man who relied on a cane to walk.

"Some... Most of us who knew Lord Hexham when he was an agent stuck around. When Mrs. Lowdes declared she was staying, I knew I was as well. She's a dear friend- almost a second mother to me," Chloe commented as she finished stitching the hole.

With that the bells began to ring... Chloe watched as the man went up when the bell rang for the Golden Age Room... so, he must be the valet for Lord Grantham, she mused. Baxter put her stuff down as well and followed him out of the room. Before she left, she told Chloe that she would help her with Edith's wardrobe the next day. Chloe nodded and went to the kitchen. Another maid, Rebecca, would let her know if her bell rang. She highly doubted it would be soon since Lady Edith and Lord Hexham enjoyed the quiet moments in the drawing room after the rest had gone to sleep.

"I just met Mrs. Baxter- the ladies maid for Lady Grantham... she seemed pleased that I would be taking over for Lady Edith," Chloe said as she grabbed an apple and started to munch. It never failed for her to grab something when she walked into the kitchen- it reminded her of home tasting the fresh fruits and vegetables.

"I'm glad to hear that... When Bertie told me he was bringing Edith back here, I had an idea that you would be chosen," Mrs. Lowdes said with a twinkle in her eye. She was the only one who still dared to call Lord Hexham Bertie and none of the other staff corrected her. It was well known that anybody that dared cross her would be in trouble with Lord Hexham.

"I'm glad... I never knew that they met here," Chloe said as she finished eating the fruit.

"Yes... and I am so glad that they are getting married... for far too long, Bertie has put everyone else first- including his mother... but him choosing Edith, well that tells me that he followed his heart..." Mrs. Lowdes said as she wiped down the counter.

"You mean with Marigold... Lady Edith told me she was bringing a ward with her. I recommended Mrs. Story as a nanny..." Chloe said as she grabbed a cloth to help her.

"I think that there may be more to the story, but that is for them to tell," Mrs. Lowdes said as Rebecca entered the room. With a wave to Mrs. Lowdes, Chloe flew up the stairwell.

"I'm glad that dinner is over with," Edith said as she sat at the dressing table. Chloe carefully began to find and pull out the pin curls in her hair.

"If I may ask, why is that?" Chloe said quietly.

Edith pondered the question and Chloe. As she watched the maid make quick work of undoing her hair, she saw in her someone that could be trusted. When she had told Bertie her idea of Chloe being her new ladies maid, he had said Mrs. Lowdes would highly approve. Edith had since figured out that much like Mrs. Hughes at Downton, Mrs. Lowdes ran the household downstairs. She almost envied the relationship Mary had with Anna, and began to think that this might be her chance.

"Mother Pelham... I thought my grandmother, the Dowager was tough... but she takes it to a whole new level. Even papa realized it... Bertie has been wonderful... loving and supporting me through it..." Edith said as she stood so Chloe could carefully help her out of the dress.

"Mrs. Pelham has most of the staff downstairs on their toes as well," Chloe said. "Even Mr. Kinkade has trouble with her..."

"I can understand that... Did Baxter say anything about more dresses being brought up for me?" Edith questioned as she tightened up her robe.

Chloe nodded and said, "She told me she would help me with it tomorrow. Is there anything specific that you need?"

Edith thought for a moment and said, "I know we are going on a tour of the grounds... something simple and easy for that... Sometime tomorrow or Sunday, Mr. Wick will be doing our engagement photographs for the London paper... so I'll need something pressed and ready for that as well."

Chloe nodded and bade her good night. With a smile on her face, she walked up to her small quarters. This was going to be something new, something exciting and she couldn't wait. She had always known in her heart that she was born to serve people, and she now had the perfect opportunity to fulfill her lifetime wish.

* * *

 _And now, you've been introduced to Chloe Kensington... purely a figment of my imagination... The next chapter will probably go back to Edith's point of view, but I felt the need to let Chloe tell her story._

 _Reviews, likes, comments and/or suggestions are food for this author!_


	5. Chapter 5: Plans and More Plans

_This picks up after the walk and Edith's discussion with her Father about the secret..._

 **Chapter 5: Plans and more plans**

In his office, with a calendar in front of him, Bertie Pelham was a man on a mission. He had left specific instructions with Mr. Kinkade not to be disturbed after he returned from his walk. It had come to his attention during the walk that there were a few things that as an "agent" he had forgotten as a "Marquess". One of those things was the fact that for the last two weeks in December, Brancaster was let out for another wedding. Bertie hadn't been able to turn the money down, and his cousin Peter was rarely home for Christmas so he had agreed. But, now that threw a major conflict in the schedule... unless, he stopped in his train of thought... could it be that simple? With that, he took off on the hunt for Edith.

As he was walking out of his office, he spotted Chloe and Mrs. Baxter walking toward him. They were carrying several dresses in their hands and they seemed deep in conversation about which would work best for the engagement dinner on Monday.

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt your conversation... but I was hoping you could tell me where I can find Lady Edith," Bertie said hopefully.

"The last I heard, she and her mother were going to the yellow drawing room to talk about plans for the upcoming wedding," Chloe said. With that, Bertie took off down the hall at a run. Chloe and Baxter looked at him and burst out laughing. "He's definitely a man on a mission!" With that, the two ladies continued on their way.

Bertie half ran the length of Brancaster until he arrived near the yellow sitting room. Stopping long enough to catch his breath, he headed into the room. As he did, he could hear Edith and Cora indeed discussing plans.

"I would love to have it at Downton... but, with Bertie being the Marquess, I just don't know how..." Edith lamented to her mother.

"I do..." Bertie replied as he sat beside Edith and took her hand in his. "Mr. Kensington, Chloe's father, reminded me that I have let out Brancaster this fall and winter. I nearly forgot about it, and indeed, he is right. If we can coincide the wedding with one of those times, it will be impossible for people to argue about it."

"I was hoping to have it around Christmas or New Years... Downton is so lovely with the decorations up... and the snow on the ground makes it so romantic..." Edith said wistfully.

Bertie smiled and said, "Your wish is my command. Brancaster is already let out for Christmas this year. With the death tax and upkeep of this place, I can't turn down the money. So, we'll hold the wedding at Downton."

Edith's expression went from pure shock to hope to utter joy. How could it be that so many of her hopes and dreams were coming true? Forgetting the prescence of her mother, she leaned in and gave Bertie a tender, yet passionate kiss. When she pulled back, she whispered, "Another dream come true thanks to you."

Bertie blushed and asked, "When is Mr. Wick supposed to be here?"

Edith looked at the clock and said, "His train is arriving at three. Should we send someone to meet him?"

"I'm going to go," Bertie replied. "I've still got a few invitations to deliver and they are on the way to the station."

Robert- who had been in the library- walked into the room. "What's this about going to the station?" His expression looked as if he was waiting on someone to tell him the engagement was once again off. After his talk with Edith earlier, he was halfway afraid to find her in tears saying the shoe had dropped once again.

"Bertie is going to meet Mr. Wick- the Sketch's photographer- at the station. He's coming up till Monday morning to do photographs- one of which will be used as our engagement announcement," Edith said with her hand still firmly tucked into Bertie's.

"Ah," Robert said. "If you wouldn't mind the company Bertie, I would love to accompany you..."

"I wouldn't mind the company at all, sir" Bertie replied.

"Where are you going to do the photographs?" Cora asked as she watched her daughter and fiancee- who were both glowing being so close to each other.

"Probably in here," Edith mused. "Although, I would love to take some outside if the weather holds tomorrow."

"The swing that we saw looked like a delightful place to do outside pictures," Cora said.

"Yes, it does... my only wish is that Marigold could have been a part of the photos as well," Edith sentimentally added.

With that being said, the clock struck two. Bertie stood and asked Mr. Kinkade to have the car brought around. Once the two men left, mother and daughter continued to plan the wedding. Knowing now that a Christmas wedding was possible, it was almost as if the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place.

* * *

Mr. Wicks smiled as he shot the photograph. Bertie and Edith were absolute naturals in front of the camera. Any pose he placed them could very easily work for the engagement photo. The only person that was being a critic of the poses was Mrs. Pelham. It was finally decided that they would use a formal pose- much like the ones the royals were using.

"Thank you so much for coming to Brancaster and doing this," Edith told him later.

"It was definitely an interesting trip," Mr. Wick mused as he took down his camera equipment. "But, for me, it was a treat since I rarely get out of London."

Edith walked back over to talk to her parents. Bertie walked up to him and asked, "How much would you charge me for another session?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Wick.

"As you probably know, Lady Edith has a ward named Marigold. She was unable to make the trip from Downton, but I'm hoping that she will get to visit with her mother in October. Would it be possible for you to return and do one then?" Bertie asked, his voice almost pleading in tone.

"I'll check my schedule and get back with you. As long as you pay for my transportation and the cost of developing the photos, I'd do it..." Mr. Wick mused. The balding man wouldn't admit to anyone else, but he had a soft spot in his heart for Lady Edith.

"Consider it done. I'll get back in touch with you when I know the dates," Bertie said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, dinner is now served..." Mr. Kinkade announced.

With that, the people left the room and headed to dinner.

* * *

 _If you head to my blog which is linked on my profile, you will find chapter images for each one. This one gives you an idea of what I'm seeing for their engagement portrait..._

 _Reviews, likes, comments and suggestions are food for this author... and I highly doubt I will keep publishing this fast!_


	6. Chapter 6: Before the Storm

_Author's Note: You may have realized this already, but I don't write drama... and I haven't tackled Mother Pelham's voice... and I honestly don't know if I will... since this story focuses more on Edith and Bertie's relationship with an occasional view through Chloe... I doubt I will. I'm going to let someone else tackle the Edith/Mrs. Pelham conversation... someone who knows Edith better than I do._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Before the Storm**

Edith Crawley was in her favorite place in the world... in the arms of her best friend. Their parents had already gone to bed, and they were now snuggled on the couch- much like they were when they had broached the topic of getting married. She let her mind wander back over their relationship- and couldn't help but smile at the memories.

"What are you thinking about?" Bertie asked. He knew now that this would be something that he would always find the time for- especially as a busy Marquess- time to spend with Edith- just the two of them. Conversation didn't always have to happen, but it was a much needed time for them to be together. He had discovered that being a Marquess meant more time away than just as an agent...

"Remembering... thinking back over our relationship..." Edith mused as she weaved their fingers together. "When I saw you on that day in London, I had no idea that my life would change so much..."

"I will never forget that day... I happened to look up and see you coming. I took a chance that you remembered me... and was bold for the first time when I asked you to join me for drinks," Bertie said softly.

"Audrey told me later that you were a knight in shining armor that night... She couldn't believe you were willing to change your plans to help out in a magazine..." Edith said softly. She leaned in and kissed him softly before saying, "Thanks again for being my knight."

Bertie laughed and said, "I've been called many things, but never a knight. When you wrote to me to thank me, I dared to write back.. and amazingly enough, you responded. I couldn't wait to go to London again."

"I had everyone at home convinced I was meeting a friend rather than a date that day," Edith said. "I just didn't want to admit I was falling for you. I felt like I owed you after you saved the day..."

"It's okay... I never expected more... I hoped for more, but a certain wise cook told me to leave it in your hands..." Bertie responded softly, chuckling at how Mrs. Lowdes advised him so many times back when he was just an agent.

"As we walked around the park that day, I found myself drawn to you. I wanted to see you again... and then you surprised me with Cafe Du Paris, and I was amazed... and then our kiss..." Edith said, blushing slightly at the memory. Bertie smiled at her blushing and kissed her much as he did that first time.

"I was just an agent then, and certainly didn't feel worthy of a lady of your status would fall me... and yet, you did... even though you felt unworthy of my love even then," Bertie noted.

"Because of Marigold... how could I find someone who would accept me despite all the obstacles I had in the way... for so long, I felt unworthy to be loved again, and then you stepped in and changed my mind... when you went from a friend to something more..." Edith said softly, pulling Bertie's head down for a kiss, this time much deeper than the one before.

"When I met Marigold at your home, I knew she was special. I just didn't catch the connection. I admit, I was too caught up in you and your family, that I didn't question it..." Bertie admitted after slowly pulling back from the kiss.

"I wanted to tell you that, but I was afraid... here I was falling for you... and yet, I kept the biggest secret from you..." Edith sadly whispered. "And when I did tell you, it was too late."

"You already know that I've forgiven you for that..." Bertie whispered before kissing her softly. "The only thing that we can do now is move forward and tell each other everything... even as we will soon become husband and wife, I just hope we can always be each others friends first."

"Best friends..." Edith whispered before kissing Bertie. Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss that soon deepened. Hands that were before intertwined separated and reached around the other. Tongues that hadn't explored the others met for the first time.

"We must stop," Bertie said reluctantly... pulling back and easing his way to a standing position. He walked over to table and picked up something from the table. Edith, who was still breathing deeply, watched him curiously. "I have something for you... when I was at the Hexham house, I picked up a few of the family's jewels. I'm waiting to give you your engagement ring after the dinner tomorrow, but I want you to have this now."

Edith opened the box and stared in shock at the necklace in it. She slowly reached in and picked it up. "This is absolutely stunning, Bertie" Edith whispered.

"It is... and you will look beautiful wearing it..." Bertie replied. "Mr. Jenkins gave me the name of a jeweler in London that can have it converted easily into a tiara after the engagement dinner."

Edith stared at him in shock as she looked over the delicate necklace. It stunned her that Bertie would pick a piece of jewelry that could make the transformation that would take her from Lady Edith Crawley to the Marchioness of Hexham. It was something that she loved more about Bertie each day- his thoughtfulness, his ability to see things in the future, and how he treated her.

"Thank you so much... I love you so much," Edith whispered as she stepped into his arms. Bertie could only respond with a kiss that once again quickly grew in passion and depth.

"Good night, my handsome prince," Edith said as she reluctantly stepped back and headed to the door. It was the first time she had called him her prince, but it fit the man who smiled as she walked out the door.

As Edith walked up the stairs to her room, she knew now what she must do. She must tell Mrs. Pelham the truth about Marigold. After the talk with her Father, and now Bertie, she knew she must not move forward with the engagement announcement until it was fully out in the open. She would do it in the morning after breakfast for Mother Pelham usually went to catch up with correspondence and would be alone. She rang the bell and awaited Chloe's arrival.

"Chloe," Edith said as she entered. "This necklace needs to go with my dress for tomorrow night's dinner. I've talked with Miss Baxter and she's going to help me find a place for you to train to become my ladies maid after I move here."

Chloe nodded her head. She knew she needed more training than she was able to get here at Brancaster. In order to do the job well, she would need more experience.. and she wanted to do the job well. Even now, she had taken time to watch Miss Baxter as she handled her duties with grace, honor and dignity. With a nod to Lady Edith, she left the room.

* * *

 _And now, I come to the next part... and just remember, it will pick up with the conversation between Bertie and Edith after she tells Mrs. Pelham the truth._

 _The necklace turning into a tiara is true... it's been done in the British monarchy as well as in others...  
_


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Must Be Told

_Author's Note: I decided to tackle the conversation..._

 **Chapter 7: The Truth Must Be Told**

Edith Crawley stoically walked out of the office of Mrs. Pelham and walked down the hallway. Her body language spoke volumes- defeat, regret and peace. If you saw her face, you could see it was holding back tears, but she was strong and able to handle it. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had told Mrs. Pelham the truth about Marigold.

* * *

"I'm not sure if Bertie told you that I was engaged before to a wonderful man named Sir Anthony. He left me at the altar, and I was lost and figured I would be a spinster for life. It was after I got back on my feet and started writing that I met a man named Michael Gregson," Edith began as she watched Mrs. Pelham's facial expressions. She had spent years watching and observing people, and she could see that her expression was neutral.

"I see... and what does this have to do with Bertie?" Mrs. Pelham asked neutrally.

"Michael was everything to me. Until I met Bertie, I had never met a person who wanted to understand and know me. I fell for him hard and fast..." Edith said wistfully at the memory of Michael, but knew she had to tell the whole story. "The only problem was that he was twenty years older than me and married."

"You had an affair with a married man?" Mrs. Pelham said, her expression changing from shock to disbelief. How could her son fall for a woman who had loved a married man?

"There's more to the story... Michael's wife was an insane woman, and he was more than ready to divorce her..." Edith continued softly all the while watching Mrs. Pelham's body language become more stiff and rigid toward her. "On the night before he left for Germany, we slept together. I had no idea it would be the last time I saw him..."

"You slept with a married man?" Mrs. Pelham said... "If word of this gets out, Brancaster will once again become the sordid place it was when Peter was in charge."

"There is one more thing you should know," Edith said, her voice becoming stronger with the love she felt for her daughter. "Marigold is my daughter by birth. I didn't know until later that I was pregnant with Michael's child."

"Miss Marigold is your child? No wonder you wished to bring her here..." Mrs. Pelham said, her voice becoming colder and harsher with each word.

"Yes," Edith said simply. "I almost gave her up twice- in Switzerland and to a family that worked for my Father, but I couldn't bear it. Even if it ruined my life for good, Marigold was my daughter and I needed her with me."

"And you say Bertie knows all of this?" Mrs. Pelham said. Her voice was cool and it was obvious that any sense of warmth that she had toward Edith had completeley and utterly vanished.

"He knows it all. I couldn't marry him without him knowing the truth," Edith said. "I almost lost your son because I didn't tell him from the beginning about Marigold, but when I had the blessing of him accepting me, flaws and all..."

"Flaws is an understatement... a woman having an affair with a married man is one thing..." Mrs. Pelham pratically barked out in interruption. "But to add to it a child... What of her father, will he try to claim her?"

"No. Michael is dead. He died in Germany trying to get the divorce..." Edith said. "He never found out that I was pregnant with his child. Also, it was through him that I inherited the magazine and my flat in London."

"I must say this does change things," Mrs. Pelham said after a few moments of silence in a room that felt like someone could cut through like a piece of ice.

"An affair with a married man can be kept silent especially since he is dead. But, an illegitimate child will only bring gossip, shame and disgrace to a title that is only beginning to revive after the death of Peter," Mrs. Pelham said as Edith could feel her heart breaking with each word that came out of her mouth.

"Bertie is the most wonderful thing to happen to me. He came into my life when I wasn't expecting to find love. He was open, honest, strong, capable, loving and never talked down to me..." Edith said as she knew the conversation was coming to an end. "I didn't think it was right for me to keep the truth about my past from the woman who helped raise him to be the man he is now..."

Mrs. Pelham didn't reply, and Edith dared to plunge forward as she stood to leave the room. "Even if it means giving up the happiness that I know I can look forward to as the wife of your son, I had to let you know the truth." With that, Edith turned and left the room. Mrs. Pelham watched her leave and her mind reeled over the revelations from the one her son had chosen to marry.

* * *

Edith couldn't face her parents or anyone else for that matter. She needed a chance to escape, to find a moments peace, and to process everything that had just happened. She made her way to her room and picked up the light jacket she had worn Saturday. She placed it on and headed out- stopping long enough to wipe the tears that were now streaming down her face. She didn't say a word to anyone- intent on finding the place that she had loved since she had returned to Brancaster.

* * *

 _Author's Note: In my mind, this is the best I could imagine the conversation going down. I leave some to the imagination, but let the body language and atmosphere help provide descriptions..._

 _Reviews, especially after this tough chapter, will help me write the next chapter faster... Bertie and Edith's converation._


	8. Chapter 8: Moments in Between

_Thank you so much for your sweet reviews. Here's the next installment..._

 **Chapter 8: Moments in Between**

Buried in the corner of Brancaster was a surprise. One of the trees in a quiet area hung a special treat- a swing. During one of the former Lord Hexham's many absences, it had been hung. No one dared to admit that they had done it, but it was enjoyed by many. Bertie had discovered it one day while he was an agent and had shown it to Edith during her first day back at Brancaster. It was there that Edith finally reached and collapsed on it. She sat down on it and contemplatively began to swing and allowed her mind to relax, relinquish and finally release the stress of so many days of hiding the secret. It was finally out to all who needed to know, and she was free. She had been honest and now the path had been laid.

* * *

Chloe could not remember the house ever being this busy. She and Rebecca were kept moving from one room to another as they cleaned and prepared for the overnight guests. Once that was done, they reported downstairs. Chloe had been given the task of showing the ladies their rooms and Rebecca would handle the servants. Once done, she was to report down to Mrs. Lowdes and help in the kitchen- which was unusual, but Chloe had grown up knowing her way around the kitchen. Her mother- Agatha- was already helping out downstairs.

As Chloe made her way toward the kitchen, she couldn't help but spot the back of Lady Edith heading out the door. It didn't look like she wanted to be disturbed, but it did strike her as rather strange. Knowing it was her duty to keep silent, she kept going. As she walked, she hoped with every fiber of her being that everything was alright with her.

* * *

Bertie was getting frustrated. Every day at Brancaster, they had found the time to meet in a quiet corner. He knew he had been rather occupied at breakfast, but he couldn't figure out where she had gone. His mind flashed back to when she left breakfast, rather quietly, and leaving much of her food uneaten. He had assumed everything was okay and would ask her later that morning. They usually met in the yellow drawing room around half past nine, and she hadn't shown up. As the minutes took by, he knew he had to find her.

Bertie couldn't find Edith in the castle Lady Grantham had no clue as to her daughter's location. He didn't think his mother would have any idea, so he headed down toward the kitchen. He had learned that Mrs. Lowdes knew everything in the house, or could find out for him and do it faster than he could.

When Bertie reached the kitchen, all the staff- including the extra help- stopped and stood at a stand still. Realizing the ridiculousness of him being downstairs, he pretended to be there on the pretense of checking on the menu for tonight. He knew it was a rather crazy excuse, but it was all his brain could give him in that moment of time.

* * *

Mrs. Lowdes was not fooled one bit by Bertie's excuses. She could see that he was worried about something, so she found tasks for the extra help to do that could take them out of the kitchen. One by one, as they left, she could see the tenseness increase in Bertie.

"Okay, Bertie... it's just the regular staff. Out with it," Mrs. Lowdes said. Even with all the preparations and the added stress, Mrs. Lowdes knew she had to take the time to hear him out. Whatever had brought him down to see her, it had to be important. Ever since he had become the Marquess, his visits had been more official and she was given notice he would soon appear. This was different and she knew it.

Rather than being taken aback, Bertie was relieved that Mrs. Lowdes knew him that well. He softly said, "I can't find Edith, and I'm rather worried. Even her mother doesn't know where she is."

Silence filled the kitchen and Bertie noticed that Chloe was side-stepping from one foot to the other. He looked at her and queried, "Is something the matter Chloe?"

"It's just that I saw her leave out the back entrance a little while ago. I know I'm not supposed to talk about anything I see when I'm on duty, but all I saw was her back. I didn't speak to her," Chloe said softly with her head lowered.

"There will be times when you don't need to speak up," Mrs. Lowdes said, "but Bertie did ask if where she was. You may have been the last one to see her."

Bertie nodded and thanked the ladies. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the back entrance. If he had to guess, he now had a better understanding of where she might be.

As Bertie approached the swing, he observed what he saw. He could see her, but she couldn't from her angle. As he watched her face, he knew she was upset about something. Something had happened since breakfast, and he needed to know what had upset her so much.

Edith looked up when she heard the footsteps. When she saw it was Bertie, fresh tears rolled down her face. Without a word, she got out of the swing and stepped into the comfort of her fiancee's arms. She couldn't help but wonder if he would be upset with her for going behind his back and telling his mother the truth. As she hugged him tighter, she knew the dice had already been thrown and the next move was her future mother-in-laws.

* * *

 _I wanted the chance to look at the castle's events as they prepared for the dinner. I also wanted to give Mrs. Lowdes the chance to have a voice... and with Bertie searching for Edith, it sets up a rather romantic moment..._

 _Reviews, likes, comments and or suggestions are keeping this story going!_


	9. Chapter 9: Grace And Acceptance

_Authors Note: What do you know... another chapter from me... Thanks again for the previous reviews!_

 **Chapter 9: Grace and Acceptance**

As Bertie held his fiance, he rubbed her back. He hated seeing her this upset, and the only thought in his mind was how he could make it better for her.

"What's wrong?" Bertie softly asked.

Edith pulled back and answered, "I told your mother everything..." Bertie's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he still didn't say anything. "Ever since we got back together, I've been struggling with not letting her know..."

"Why didn't you let me know?" Bertie asked- wanting to understand her thoughts on the process.

"At the Ritz, you said we would have to break with her if she knew the truth. I accepted your answer then..." Edith said quietly... "But the more I thought on it and would dwell on it, the thought of lying to her just didn't sit right..."

"And you almost lost me because you didn't tell me the truth," Bertie whispered, understanding beginning to dawn.

"I did... and if anything, it taught me something," Edith said, the strength finally returning to her voice. "When I reunited with you, I wanted nothing to separate us again..."

Bertie smiled at her and said, "And nothing will... my darling, my love."

Edith sighed and said, "I doubt that... your mother's reaction my full story was nothing short of icy. If she's anything like you've described, I will be packing to head back to Brancaster tomorrow as a single woman once more..."

Bertie listened to her words and could feel the heartache and belief in them. He could also feel the strength he needed to confront his mother rising in him. He knew it was the love and belief of this strong woman who accepted him for who he was that gave him that strength.

"I will not let that happen, Edith. I promise you that you will become my wife. I meant what I said earlier, I will break with her if needed..." Bertie said stoically. Edith stared at him in wonderment and could see the resolve building in him. Some people thought he was a weak man, a mother's boy, but Edith knew differently now. If it was something he believed in, he would fight for it with all his heart. It was seen before with his protection of Peter, but now it was fully directed at her. The tears began to flow again, but this time out of love, for when was the last time she had been accepted with such love and grace.

Bertie reached out and wiped the tears away from her face. As he looked at her, he marveled that this beauty, this strong woman could love a man such as him. But she did, and there was no doubt, for it was written all over her face. He leaned down and gently kissed her before whispering, "I love you, my darling, with all my heart and soul."

Edith smiled in return and whispered, "I love you so much, my Bertie." With that, the two joined hands and returned to the castle. Once he knew that she and her parents had gone for another walk around the grounds, he left to find his mother.

Edith Crawley found herself in a moment of quandary. On her bed was the dress that Miss Baxter had prepared for the engagement dinner that evening. It was the green dress that she had worn the night she had first danced with Bertie. While the dress held special memories, it just didn't seem quite right for tonight. Something about it just felt off, and the necklace Bertie had given her didn't go quite right.

With a sigh, Edith walked over to her trunks. She carefully lifted the lid and began to carefully sift through all the dresses. She passed over the ice blue one for it had already been worn. The gold one that she wore with the most elaborate headband was not right either. She was about ready to give up when she saw the hint of red. It wasn't the one that she had worn on the tour of the grounds with her parents, so what was it?

Edith carefully pulled it out and held it in front of her and knew it was the right dress. There was something about wearing red that night that made her feel fierce and strong. The dress's neckline and simplicity would allow the necklace to be shown off, but it was still elegant enough to be worn for a dinner in her and Bertie's honor. This was the dress she would wear that night.

Bertie Pelham was nervous. He almost felt like he had in the army day when he knew something big was coming- something out of his control. He and Edith had laid the truth down before his mother, and the battle grounds were drawn. It also didn't help that he was wearing a white tie and it made him uncomfortable.

As Bertie waited for Edith to make her appearance, he noticed the other ladies were dressed in rather dull and dreary colors. His own mother was wearing black, and he could only hope that wasn't a sign of the storm to come that evening. But then his eyes caught on a vision of red preparing to be announced- his Edith. In a room full of dullness, she was a brightly shining light of the future. As amazed as he was to see her in red, he knew he would be even more astounded the day he saw her in her wedding dress.

 _Author's Notes: I'm in the middle of debating the next chapter... I'm almost considering doing the dinner- from their points of view... I haven't decided..._

 _If you've read "Stealing Cinderella", the conversation in Part Two will be used in the next chapter or the one after it..._

 _Reviews, likes, comments and/or suggestions are food for this reviewer... I love it when my email lets me know another review has been posted!_


	10. Chapter 10: Poor Edith No More

**Chapter 10: Poor Edith No More**

 _The title plays off the fact that for much of the series "Poor Edith" was used to describe Edith..._

* * *

Throughout the dinner, Edith found herself watching her future mother-in-law. It was almost as if she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For so long, she had never had much luck. With her being engaged to a Marquess, who was she to believe that "poor Edith" would wind up happy?

With the touch of her fiancee's hand to her arm, Edith knew it was time. She knew Bertie was ready for the fight ahead of him, but she couldn't help but wish it didn't have to happen over such a formal dinner. As soon as he stood, Mrs. Pelham stood as well. The battle lines had now been drawn. As she listened to her, her heart knew that there would be no approval.

Bertie rose to speak after his mother. He could tell by her tone that she wasn't about ready to announce the engagement, and he knew he would have to do it. As he started talking, he couldn't help but notice Robert talking to her. As soon as he finished, she rose and interrupted him. There they stood and then the moment came when she said, "And let me be the one to make this happy announcement." Bertie kept his face straight, but the joy inside of him was hard to contain- his mother was accepting his fiance, the one he had chosen to marry.

* * *

The now officially engaged couple couldn't hide their glee. Neither could believe they had shared such a passionate moment in front of their parents, but the relief and love had to be shown. Bertie couldn't be prouder of Edith as she received the praise she so richly deserved. He could see that in the future, she would be able to hold her own against his mother. But now, there was another matter to take care of before Edith and her parents returned back to Downton Abbey.

"Earl, I wonder if I might have a few words with you," Bertie asked Robert nervously.

"Please, you are going to be family now, call me Robert," Robert insisted as he and Bertie walked toward a quiet corner of the room.

"I know that everything is official, but I wanted to make sure this engagement had your seal of approval," Bertie said nervously- wrapping his hands around each other in a nervous sort of fashion.

"It certainly does. I couldn't have asked for a better match for my Edith. She has risen above the ashes in her life, and has found true happiness at last," Robert said. "Even when you were just an agent, you had my approval. I saw the way you treated her, the way you treated Cora, and knew you would honor her the rest of her life. I couldn't ask for more."

Bertie smiled and reached out and to shake Robert's hand. Robert surprised him immensely by pulling him into a hug. After the hug, Bertie asked him "What did you say to mother at dinner? After the first toast, I could feel her disapproval..."

Robert smiled and said, "If you know our family history, you would know that I didn't approve of Sybil marrying Tom. I almost lost her as a daughter when I refused to approve. It took more time than your mom, but I finally came around. After she passed, it was the only sort of reconciliation that I could make with myself that she knew I approved of her and Tom... I only let your mother know the same thing could happen to her today," Robert said with a wistful smile at the mention of his baby girl.

"Thank you so much... I only hope I can continue to meet your expectations as a future son-in-law," Bertie said softly. Robert smiled and said, "Keep doing what you're doing and you will meet them as you have already done so."

Bertie smiled as he walked over to his fiance and the mothers. When he walked up, the conversation ceased. He smiled at them and said, "Don't stop on my account."

Edith smiled happily at him and said, "We were discussing my dream wedding dress- which you will not see until I walk down the aisle."

"Ah," Bertie said. "When will that be?"

Edith easily slipped her hand into his and said, "In December... probably close to the end of the year..."

Mother Pelham raised her eyes in surprise at the mention of the timeline. She queried, "Are you sure you can pull it together in time?"

Cora smiled and said, "When Edith sets her heart on something, she will get it done on time. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm heading upstairs. Robert?"

Robert nodded his consent and followed his wife. Mother Pelham looked at them and said, "Welcome to the family, Edith. I hope I will have the chance to meet my future granddaughter before the wedding."

"I hope you will as well," Edith said easily. "I have no doubt that Bertie and I will be visiting each other at our perspective homes between now and December. Maybe, one of those visits, I will bring Marigold here to visit her new home."

Mother Pelham nodded her head and said, "I think I will join your parents and take my leave. Goodnight son."

Once she left the room, Bertie started pulling Edith toward the door. Edith had thought he would lead her toward the couch for them to enjoy another cuddle session, so she was slightly surprised. Bertie smiled and at her, and said "Trust me."

Edith nodded her consent and allowed him to lead her out of the room. As they walked the hallways, she couldn't help but wonder at the conversation between her father and Bertie.

"What did you and my Father discus?" Edith said easily. "I highly doubt it was wedding plans.

"It wasn't... but this was the type of conversation that I don't feel free to discuss," Bertie replied easily. "It was between us men and that's all you need to know." With that, Bertie pulled open the doors to the library. Edith was surprised that this was the destination of choice, but decided it was best not to question the location.

"I wanted to do this in a place that meant something to both of us," Bertie said as he lead her to the middle of the room.

"Do what?" Edith asked suspiciously.

Bertie smiled at her and simply said, "Would you mind removing your gloves?" Edith looked at him with a questioning look but did as he asked. She placed them on the table beside and turned to face Bertie once more.

When she faced him, he had dropped down to one knee before her. He pulled out a black box from his pocket. He opened the box and asked, "You are the love of my life. I can't imagine spending the rest of my days with anyone but you. Will you marry me Lady Edith?"

Edith's face went from shock to complete and utter surprise. Tears immediately began to form in her eyes as she whispered, "Yes, my darling Bertie. Yes, I will marry you."

Bertie reached up and took her left hand in his and slid the ring on her finger. Edith couldn't help but gasp when she saw the size of the diamond. The ring itself was simple, but the diamond was huge. Bertie slowly raised himself up and took her face in his hands and leaned in to give her a kiss. Edith slowly raised her hands to caress the back of his neck as she allowed the kiss to deepen. The kiss went on for several more minutes before they finally pulled back.

"The ring is beautiful..." Edith whispered. "I never imagined I would have one like this..."

"You deserve it," Bertie whispered back. "For so long, you haven't felt worthy of love and acceptance. Even when I was an agent, you accepted me. Now, as the fiancee of a Marquess, you deserve a rink worthy of the title... and this ring works."

Edith smiled at him and said, "Thank you... Who knew when we shared that dance in this room how our lives would change?"

"I didn't..." Bertie said. "The dance was just the beginning of our tale. When I was lonely during those days before I saw you again in London, the dance was a treasured memory for me. When I realized earlier today I still needed to give you the ring, I knew this would be the place to do it... for that was the last moment on the best day of my life."

Edith smiled at him and said, "And you have made it a moment to remember."

The two of them then shared another kiss and cuddled on one of the sofas as they made plans for the upcoming weeks. The two of them knew that they would make the time to be together in the upcoming months. Neither could imagine not seeing the other until just before the wedding. Whether at Downton, Brancaster on in London, the two would find the time to meet and see the other one.

* * *

 _The conversation between Robert and Bertie is taken directly from "Stealing Cinderella"..._

 _And now, I don't know if I want to continue this or to say it is complete... I'm leaning toward complete at the moment. If I did continue it, I would almost have to have a timeline to follow. This one worked because I had the episode to use as the timeline._

 _Reviews, likes, comments and/or suggestions are food for this author..._


End file.
